Blond!
by LizzieCullenx
Summary: Seths imprint. basically Jess moved up north to live with her mom when she re-meets Seth Clearwater and gets dragged into the world of supernatural. I completely forgot about a disclaimer. Seth Leah and all the others are not mine.


Chapter 1

Jess PoV

I woke up this morning really regretting doing so. Waking up meant, getting up which eventually leads to school. Ugh! A new school at that.

I'd just moved here from Dallas, man I loved that place. North. To the probable most tiny place in the world. Forks. Was I really living in this green, rainy dump? Hmm, apparently yes. I'd recently come to live with my mom, after she and my dad divorced I moved with my dad to Dallas and stayed there for eight years. He recently met a girl, well woman, so they wanted to get rid of me and I moved up here with my mom.

Her social life just went downhill after dad and her split. She has a few friends I guess. Mainly those of the Clearwater's and the Uleys from down on the Quileute rez. I hadn't seen any of them since I was seven, the age when I moved with my dad. Making me now 15, around 5"4", blond and extremely strange.

Most people tend to be quiet and shy. Not me, right in there. I love meeting new people, does that sound really childish. Well, I suppose that's me eh?

Anyways, back to school. I got up, showered, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and got in the car with my mom to school. "Y'know I invited the Sue and her kids over tonight." My mom said.

"Oh?" I replied. Sue? Should I know her?

"Yeah, poor kids, their dad died only just over a year ago."

"No, that's terrible." Sue? Who is Sue?!

"Yeah, I Seth and Leah took it pretty badly" Seth? Leah? OHH, that Sue. The Clearwater's, now I just felt stupid. "Yeah, poor them. How old are they now?" I asked. What?! I haven't been here for eight years I think I have a right to forget a few things. "Umm, Leah must be getting on 21 now and Seth? Seth must be around 17, but heck! He looks older." Hmm.

By this time we had arrived at school and I got out of the car to say bye to my mom. "See ya' honey, I'll pick you up later." "Yeah, see ya' mom." Woah, this place is tiny I thought as I walked across to the reception. As I walked in the door I saw a young woman sitting at the desk I walked over. "Hey, I'm Jessica Edwards, this is my first day here." She looked up from whatever she was doing and turned to me. "Jessica Edwards, of course. One second, I'll just go get your time table……Here you go." She said, handing me a piece of paper with room allocations and times on it. "This is Luke Reeves, he will be your escort until you get the hang of things."

I turned to face Luke. He was alright, I guess. Not really my type but nice enough. He was around 5"9" with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Luke" he said, extending and arm. I extended my arm to meet his. "Jess." I informed. "So, what's your first lesson?" he asked taking my timetable to read it. "World History, Mr Higgins room 246, right this way." (A/N Sorry Jess I had to include Mr H. there hehe.) I followed Luke to what was apparently room 246. "I'll be here 5 minutes before your next lesson. That okay?"  
"Umm, yeah sure. Thanks."  
"No, problemo, see ya' later." World History was generally easy, and boring. I don't know where the time went but it did, really quickly. That's strange, oh well. Before I knew it, there was a knocking on the room door. Luke walked me to my next lesson (Fine Art) and asked me if I wanted to sit with him and some friends at lunch which I happily agreed to. He seemed nice enough and I didn't want to have to starve myself. My next lessons flew by. Wow this day was turning out better than I expected.

At lunch, Luke introduced me to his friends Ellie, Lucy, Caleb, Lizzie and Jackson. It was obvious straight away that Lizzie and Jackson were happily together, Caleb and Lucy also appeared together though not as intensely. Ellie seemed really friendly and easy to talk to, which is what I did most of lunch. In fact they all seemed like pretty great guys and before I knew it lunch was over.

Next lesson I had PE which Lizzie, and Ellie were also in. Coach gave me my uniform but offered me to sit out that day. I declined, I had been sitting down all day it might to me some good to run around for a while. Today we were doing basket ball, easy enough. Unfortunately this lesson seemed to drag unlike the others so far this day. My last lesson German, also dragged. It seemed time didn't want me to go home today. After my class was finished I walked out to the car lot where I ran into Lizzie and Jackson I said my good byes and continued waiting for my mom. Pretty soon she turned up and we drove straight home in a comfortable silence.

When at home, we set straight away to making dinner for the Clearwater's and us. Apparently Seth ate a heck of a lot, so a heck of a lot of food. We were cooking. About an hour after we started I heard a knock at the door which I rushed to answer. When I opened the door, there stood Sue Clearwater smiling. "Jess, how are you? I haven't seen you for what? Eight years now, my word you've grow and so beautiful." She pulled me into a firm hug and as I looked over her shoulder I saw the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. His dark hair matched his perfect tan skin which contrasted with his amazing deep brown eyes. The very same deep brown eyes that were boring into mine with so much intensity it was unreal. Sue let me down and walked further into the house to talk to mom. It was only then that I noticed a girl, well a woman just behind the beautiful man. "Come on Seth, do you really think I want to stand out here all day?" What?! This was Seth Clearwater? I looked him over again…what?! Since when did Seth get so……….hot? "What? Oh yeah, sorry about that. Hey I'm Seth. I don't know if you remember me?" he asked with a sheepish look on his face. "Eh?..Oh, no don't worry about it. Yeah I vaguely remember. Jess." I said offering a name, whilst only managing to choke out words to such an angel.

It was only then that the girl behind him spoke up again. "Hey, Jess. Leah by the way. Now if you don't mind are we allowed in your house?" What? "Oh, God, yes. Sorry." I let them in, how stupid am I mind you when you have a beautiful being on your doorstep you can't really think much.

"Umm, Leah." I heard the angels voice once again. "Could I talk to you? Please." He sounded worried, but all the time I could feel him staring at me. Unable to meet his gaze, I turned mine to the floor. Suddenly fascinated in the wooden design. And with that both Seth and Leah walked into the kitchen.


End file.
